The Harrison Family Reunion Adventure
by Poke-guy20
Summary: This is about Brock and his family, 20 years in the future, at a family reunion, when all of a sudden there is an explosion and they're all thrown around the world by it's force. So, read past the 1st chapter and it gets better, I promise.
1. The explosion

CHAPTER 1

*BOOM* The explosion felt around the world. It has been 20 long years since Brock's journey with Ash Ketchum ended, and for the first time, he was going to have another great adventure.

For eight years now, Brock Harrison had been the gym leader of Pewter City after his parents moved to Goldenrod City. He liked his position and he was really good at it, but he preferred his other job, breeding. People came from all around the world to either fight him or to have him care for their Pokemon. They came from Cinnabar, Jubilife, Mahogany, and even the far off Dewford Town, just to see Brock. Brock and his wife, Janyce, would also constantly tour the globe with their three children -- Sammy, Felina, and Elmer -- in search of brave challengers or desperate trainers who needed help. He fought an old man's Tropius near Fortree City and defeated it with his Steelix's Dragonbreath. He fought a bug catcher's Vespiquen in the Eterna Woods and defeated it with his Swampert's Water Pulse. He cared for a young lass's ill Igglybuff and Azurill near Mauville City with the help of his caring Chansey's Heal Bell, among many others.

Brock currently had seventeen Pokemon, all of which he carried with him everywhere he went. He had:  
a Steelix, his secret weapon;  
a Swampert, his water powerhouse;  
a Chansey, his gentle, yet strong, teammate;  
a Forretress, his explosive creature;  
an Exeggutor, his grassy psychic type who teleports them everywhere;  
a Hariyama, his weapon of strength;  
a Ludicolo, the underestimated energetic member of his team;  
a Ditto, his last resort;  
a Typhlosion, his fierce, aggressive, and short-tempered battler;  
a Crobat, his winged powerhouse;  
a Froslass, his newest Pokemon who has major trust issues;  
a Toxicroak, his poisonous weapon;  
a Minun, his cute, electrical teammate whom he found abandoned outside the gym and has cared for it ever since;  
a Sudowoodo, his affectionate, perseverant fighter;  
a Gabite, one of Brock's newest Pokemon who proves strong in battle;  
a Graveler, his first Pokemon he ever obtained who is now the strongest member on his team;  
and a Combee, his little bug Pokemon who never gives up.

Anyways, back to the explosion. It happened at 2:30 A.M. in Goldenrod City while Brock and his family were having their family reunion. The explosion was on the 5th floor of the Goldenrod Hotel, the same floor Brock and his family were on. Brock woke up immediately after the explosion and watched as he and his entire family were all blown off in different directions.


	2. Brock in Cianwood?

CHAPTER 2

Pure black was all Brock saw. He realized his eyes were shut, but he didn't remember shutting them. He opened his eyes and saw people running at him screaming "Call the ambulances! Quick! He's hurt!". Within five minutes, the ambulances arrived and carried him away on a gurney to the Cianwood Hospital.

When he got to the hospital, the doctors ran him past a mirrored wall. He saw that he had a big gash on the side of his head, which explained his throbbing headache, and that his arm was twisted a way it should never be twisted. He also noticed that his chest was coated in blood as well as his face. While he stared in disbelief, the doctors slipped a mask over his face and in seconds he was fast asleep.


	3. Brock reunites with one

CHAPTER 3

Six hours later, Brock awoke in a hospital room viewing a nurse studying his papers.

"What... what happened?" Brock asked, not fully comprehending the situation.

"Oh good, you're awake!" the nurse replied.

"Ya, but what happened?" Brock asked again.

"Well, you mysteriously appeared on the Cianwood Beach earlier today, we're not exactly sure how you got there, but..."

"I was thrown here by an explosion in the Goldenrod Hotel," Brock interrupted.

"Oh, is that so? Well, after you arrived at the hospital, you were taken into surgery and they cleansed and stitched your head wound and then they fixed your arm so it's back to normal. You will be free to go in the morning," the nurse finished.

"Ah. So, were there any other mysterious appearances around here?" Brock asked in high hopes.

"Yes, one other, but this was a Pokemon," the nurse responded with.

"Well, what was it?" Brock asked quickly and rather anxiously.

"A Glaceon, it just had a couple of bruises but we decided to keep it overnight just to be safe," the nurse happily stated.

"A Glaceon you say? My sister Cindy has a Glaceon! It must be hers! May I see it?" Brock inquired.

"I don't see why not," she said sweetly.

The nurse helped Brock out of his bed and walked him to Glaceon's room. Brock looked cautiously into the room.

"Glaceon?" Brock asked in a hushed tone.

"Gla?" Glaceon looked at Brock with peaked curiosity for a moment and then realized who it was staring at.

"Gla! Gla, Gla!" Glaceon ran over and jumped onto Brock and licked him happily.

"Glaceon! You're OK! I hope everyone else is, too. Tomorrow morning we'll go and search for them, OK?"

"Gla!" Glaceon replied with as it gave a large smile to Brock.


	4. And one more

CHAPTER 4

The next morning, Brock and Glaceon walked out of the Cianwood Hospital together and started walking north. They saw a small creature sitting in the sand with a dazed look on its face.

"Pichu? Is that you?" Brock asked excitedly.

"Pi? Pichu! Pichu!" Pichu responded.

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" Brock asked caringly.

"Pichu, Pi!" the little electric Pokemon said.

The Pichu belonged to Brock's brother, Timmy, and Timmy's daughter, Tonya. Pichu ran and jumped into Brock's arms and gave Glaceon a friendly little ThunderShock. Brock carried Pichu to the shoreline where they found a tiny rowboat.

"Well, this looks to be our only option," Brock claimed, "Get in."

The three survivors carefully got into the boat that Brock rowed for hours upon end.


	5. PICHU! NOOOOOOOO!

CHAPTER 5

*BOOM* The thunder bellowed across the beautiful night sky that was lit by the flashes of lightning. Rain started pouring down and the waters became rough to manage.

"Pi! Pi! Pichu, Pi!" Pichu cried out in pure terror.

"Pichu, Glaceon, hold on tight!" Brock warned.

"Gla! Gla!" Glaceon screeched.

"Piiiiii!" Pichu screamed as it got thrown from the boat into the waters around.

"Pichu! Pichu! Where are you! Pichu, answer me!" Brock cried out in a panic.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed, but there was no sign of Pichu.

"Glaceon, use your Ice Beam to..." Brock yelled out before he was interrupted.

What interrupted Brock was an enormous wave that crashed into the minuscle rowboat. The waters broke it in half and then crushed the pieces of wood into itty bitty pieces. It snapped the oars like a twig and left Brock and Glaceon to fend for themselves.


	6. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

CHAPTER 6

After hours of floating along aimlessly, Brock and Glaceon came to a deserted beach on the outskirts of Mossdeep City.

"Oh my God, we're alive! We're alive! Glaceon, we're alive!" Brock yelled out in pure excitement.

"Gla! Gla!"

"I hope Pichu's as lucky...," Brock said in a much less happy voice.

"GlaceonGlace GlaceonGlace Gla," Glaceon expressed her worries as well.

"Now we have to figure out where the fuck we are. Let's go."

Brock and Glaceon stood up and trudged through the wet sand on the beach.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about ten minutes of walking, the two came to a large city full of people, buildings, statues, and Pokemon.

"Excuse me," Brock said to a strange man, "Where are we?"

"What?" the strange man asked rather rudely.

"Where are we?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?"

"Hey man, I'm just lost and I'm not sure where we are!"

"How the fuck are you lost! Only someone with an IQ of 40 could get lost in this hellhole!" the stranger screamed with anger.

"What the fuck is your problem man!" Brock yelled back, now extremely pissed off.

"What the fuck is my problem?! What the fuck is my problem?! Is that what you're asking me? What the fuck is my problem?! My fucking problem is all of the fucking tourists like you who come to this fucking hellhole with their fucking Pokemon and then have the fucking nerve to ask me where the fuck they are and what my fucking problem is! That's my fucking problem!"

"You know what?! Nevermind you asshole! I'll figure it out!"

"Did you just call me an asshole?!"

"Ya, got a problem with that?"

"Fuck yeah I do you mother fucker!"

The stranger swung his fist right into Brock's left eye. Brock gave an angry scowl and then tackled the man. Brock punched him right on his nose and forced it sideways. Blood started gushing out. The man flipped Brock over and slammed his head onto the concrete, forcing blood out of everywhere. Glaceon decided to step in and she used her Ice Beam on the man's legs and arms.

"What the fuck?!" the man screamed.

"Haha. Thanks, Glaceon," Brock said as he crawled out from under the partially frozen man.

"Gla!"

Brock sat on the sidewalk in exasperation as the crowd started to grow larger and larger waiting for the cops to show. Then, out of nowhere, an Ariados and a Ledian came and used String Shot and Comet Punch, respectively.

"What the hell?! Who's Pokemon are these! Get them off of me!" the pissed stranger said.

"Ledian, Ariados, come here!" Brock called out to them.

"Ledian," Ledian said calmly.

"Ari," Ariados said in an uncomprehensible matter.

You see, Brock knew the Ledian and the Ariados. The Ledian belonged to his brother, Forrest's, wife, Dani, and the Ariados belonged to his sister, Suzie.

"Of course those Pokemon belong to you," the stranger said, not the least bit surprised.

"No, they don't."

"Well, then who do they belong to?"

"Just people who you don't need to worry about."

"Well, I'm going to worry about it!" the stranger said just as the ice melted and he broke the string around him.

He ran over to Brock, ready to rumble once more.

"STOP! Nobody move!" Officer Jenny yelled, holding out her gun. "Back away from each other immediately! IMMEDIATELY!"

The two men quickly separated.

"Now, who wants to tell me what happened?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Well," Brock said, "My Glaceon and I were lost and we asked this man where we were. He started calling us stupid and cussing at us so I went to walk away and called him an asshole and he then went psycho and started attacking me. While he was on top of me, Glaceon used Ice Beam and I crawled out. Then, while he was frozen, Ariados and Ledian, who I am currently in charge of, came out of nowhere and attacked him without any commands to do so, but they were just proecting me."

"Is that all true, sir?" Officer Jenny asked the stranger.

"Yes, ma'am," the man said in sudden politeness.

"Sir," Officer Jenny said to the man after smelling a strange scent on his breath, "Will you take a breathalizer test for me?"

"Um... I suppose."

"Ok, just blow into this," she said as she handed him a breathalizer.

"Hm... well, sir, you are well over the legal limit of alcohol so I have to arrest you now."

"God damn it!" he screamed. "This is all your fault you mother fucker!"

The man then tackled Brock to the ground and started punching him again with no end in sight. Brock had blood pouring out of almost everywhere in his body and he quickly passed out.

"Sir, get off of him now!" Jenny screamed.

The man ignored her requests and continued his attack.


End file.
